Only You
by 4notherme
Summary: They first met on her birthday. He saved her that day-physically but also emotionally. She's now in New Orleans, trying to start out fresh and new and maybe trying to find him again. It's been exactly 7 years since that day. 7 years of finally figuring out what she wants and what her own feelings are.


**A/N:** First time writing and publishing? I don't care about stats but hope you enjoy?

* * *

**Caroline's POV:**

The sun shined over the city at it's peak in the early afternoon. Finally. After all these years, I, Caroline Forbes, have made it out of small town, Mystic Falls. It's been 7 years from this exact day. I left my mom, my friends, and everything behind in Mystic Falls to start anew here. There wasn't much of a reason in leaving town, just thinking it's finally time I should move on and see what the world has to offer to a vampire who can live for forever.

It's only been a few hours since my arrival but I'm still in awe from the whole 'food, culture, music' feel of this city. New Orleans. The capital of all supernatural things, day in and day out. After wondering around for another hour, I saw a nice restaurant up the street. Thinking it's about time for a little rest from all this excitement, I walked up to it and went in. The place wasn't very busy but it also wasn't very empty. There was a bar in the back too. Ignoring the stares and lustful eyes from other male customers, I quickly made my way to the bar and took a seat.

"So, what would you like?" said the bartendress, Camille.

"Ummm, I'll have bourbon" Taking out a few bills, I placed it on the counter

"Coming right up," said Camille with a slight smile. "Here."

"Thanks," I quickly took a sip of the drink and felt the burn of the aftertaste.

"So, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before, I mean, this is a big city but you look like you don't fit around here," Camille spoke with a flustered face.

"Well, yeah, I'm not around here. I just got here a couple hours ago. I've never been out of my town before so it makes sense I don't fit around anywhere at the moment."

"Oh, so where are you from then?"

"Virginia. Small town. Almost no one knows about it but it isn't that bad there." _Unless you count the witches, werewolves, and vampires then it kinda is bad but hey, who's complaining? _I quickly finished my drink and picked up my things to leave.

" Ummm, by the way, my name's Camille. I hope to show you around the place and become friends with you," Camille said with a slight nervous voice before picking up my empty glass.

"Sure, I'd love that. Thanks. I hope to see you around then." I got up and left the bar in a rush.

"That was one pesky bartendress but it'll be nice to know someone he-" I mumbled to myself before...

_Thud. _Crap, that hurt. I almost fell onto the pavement but my vampire abilities saved me. I started to regain my balance and looked up to a man who had a body like a brick wall. The man had dark chocolate colored skin tone, wearing a fitted black tee that showed his amazing muscles and abs and dark washed jeans that fitted him at the hip. He also had an apologetic smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry bout that. You okay?"

"Yeah. It's my fault. I didn't see you there." I started to regain my posture and looked into his dark chocolate colored eyes.

The man's eyes started to move up and down my body, checking it out. I started to feel uncomfortable about the situation. "Um. I should go. Sorry for earlier"

I started to walk away again when a hand grabbed onto my arm stopping me from leaving. I turned back to look at the man who caught me.

"Wait. Before you go let me offer you a drink for bumping into someone as beautiful as you. I haven't seen you before either. Let's try to get to know each other more," the man grinned while tugging me closer to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline. I don't take any offers from strangers like you," I scoffed and used my vampire strength to escape his hold on me. I started to walk away again but at a faster pace. Suddenly, he flashed infront of me and I stopped in my tracks. He's a vampire.

"Now, now. You don't have to be like that. First, let me introduce myself. I'm Marcel. And you are?"

"None of your business. Now go away!" I flashed myself away from him, hoping to get as far away. Suddenly, I was picked up, flashed into an alley, and got pinned onto a wall.

"Well, that was rude wasn't it? You shouldn't have run away like that. Especially from me. Try not to get ahead of yourself," Marcel said with a huge smirk.

I growled while exposing my vampire fangs at him, trying to get the upperhand and escaping his grip. "Let me go!"

"Nuh-uh sweetheart. Not until you learn to show me some respect." The smirk on Marcel's face grew a bit bigger when he saw me glaring at him.

"Respect? Why should I show you some respect? I'm not the one pinning someone against a wall! Get off of me you ass!" I tried to kick him in the stomach with my legs but his body was pushed against mine before I could even do it.

Marcel was about to make another remark when a voice was spoken from the the entrance of the alley.

"You should listen to her Marcel. She's a stubborn one who won't give up unless you do. Now let her go."

I turned my head to the direction of that accent I haven't heard in so long and there he was. Standing there with a death glare aimed at Marcel. I couldn't believe it.

"Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: **So...That was short and bad? Idk..I'm just doing a test on this to see if it could work and if I continue. Well this is a prologue so yeah... it was pretty hard to come up with this short chapter too O_O


End file.
